


Не стригись

by Jewellery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Сквало дает клятву и держит ее. И никаких «попытаюсь».





	Не стригись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Down Your Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064490) by [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine). 



> Переведено в честь недавнего дня рождения капитана))

Сквало дал слово. Его волосы отрастают, и все теперь по-другому. Это раздражает. Он, конечно, видит и сквозь пряди, падающие на глаза, — это не непроницаемая повязка — но их концы все время мельтешат в поле зрения и задевают нос. От этой щекотки невозможно избавиться, сколько ни чешись. Он хотел бы заколоть челку назад, воспользовавшись чем-нибудь из реквизита, который бывает нужен во время миссий под прикрытием, но… Ему кажется, это будет все равно что признать поражение, даже не приложив настоящего усилия. Обещания и клятвы верности и не должно быть легко выполнять.  
  
(Ему совсем не легко. Не может быть ничего легкого, когда следуешь за слабым эхом, за бледным воспоминанием о том, что пылало так ярко. Сквало смотрится в зеркало, отмечая, как волосы становятся все длиннее месяц от месяца, и держится только за глупую, упрямую надежду. Он знает. Он ведь знает. Но его обещание — не пустой звук, даже если оно никогда не…)  


***

  
Становится проще, когда волосы отрастают до плеч. Можно заправить их за уши и быть уверенным, что они будут держаться. По крайней мере, пока не наклонишь голову. Сквало снова взял на себя командование Варией, но отказывается от титула босса. «Капитан» подходит ему гораздо больше, и к тому же он всего лишь следит, чтобы все было в порядке, пока их настоящий босс не вернулся. Луссурия оказывается на удивление хорошим помощником, когда нужно удерживать в повиновении варийцев, беспокойных под пристальным, полным недоверия взглядом Вонголы и ЦЕДЕФа. Намного меньше его помощь радует, когда он принимается цокать языком, ужасаясь состоянию волос Сквало, и тянется к ним пальцами, пытаясь потрогать.  
  
(Сквало прислушивается к его советам, как бы ни скрипел при этом зубами. Лусс знает, о чем говорит, когда дело касается ухода за собой. Кондиционер со слабым незапоминающимся запахом, которым Сквало начал пользоваться, творит чудеса с сухими посеченными концами отрастающих волос. Сквало еще не до конца смирился с тем, что рано или поздно их придется подравнивать, и кондиционер дает возможность отложить нежеланную встречу с ножницами на потом. Длинные волосы? Пожалуйста, сколько угодно, он всего лишь эксцентричен. Но его положение еще не настолько устойчиво, чтобы позволить себе выглядеть неряхой.)  


***

  
К тому времени, когда волосы отрастают до середины спины, Сквало вынужден каждый вечер проводить по полчаса под горячим душем. Шампунь и кондиционер теперь сами собой разумеются, но требуется дополнительное время, чтобы отмыть пряди от крови, грязи и прочей дряни, попавшей на них за день. В свободные от миссий дни, когда он может позволить себе ароматизированные средства для волос, он пользуется специальным питательным кондиционером.  
  
Луссурии по-прежнему не позволено прикасаться к его волосам, сколько бы тот ни ныл и ни дулся (не для него они растут). Но отказ от его помощи означает, что Сквало приходится потратить немало времени, пытаясь научиться заплетать косу. А потом еще столько же, чтобы научиться заплетать косу, не запутываясь в собственной гриве протезом. Если к тому времени, когда он добирается до кровати, у него еще остаются силы соображать — чаще остаются, чем нет — он обязательно заплетает волосы на ночь. Это стоит усилия хотя бы ради экономии времени утром.  


***

  
Когда волосы Сквало доходят почти до бедер, он приобретает привычку спать только на шелковом постельном белье. Это, черт возьми, действительно имеет значение. В крайнем случае еще может сгодиться атлас, но все остальное просто неприемлемо. Ему к тому же настолько осточертело отмывать патлы от крови, что он отработал способ уклоняться и резким движением головы отбрасывать их назад при нанесении смертельных ударов, чтобы никакой фонтан артериальной крови до них не долетел.  
(Это интересным образом сказывается на его репутации. Теперь говорят, что он способен даже после самых жестоких и кровавых убийств покинуть поле боя, не запятнанный ни единой каплей крови).  
  
Волосы такой длины — ощутимая тяжесть, но он уже не может представить себя без них. Это часть его. То, что на протяжение восьми лет формировало его личность. Глупая упрямая надежда росла вместе с волосами и наконец дала плоды. Босс Сквало, человек, которому он клялся в верности… Он возвращается. Спустя восемь долгих лет, занятых безуспешными попытками вызволить его из подвалов вонгольского особняка, он наконец-то возвращается… И вовсе не благодаря усилиям Варии. Мысль об этом так горька, что от нее сжимается горло, но Сквало будет подчиняться Червелло столько, сколько окажется необходимо.  
(А именно, до тех пор, пока его босс не прикажет ему иного).  


***

        
После того, как все закончилось, волосы Сквало свисают почти до коленей. Время от времени он поражается, что все еще жив, и начинает задумываться, что будет делать, когда волосы отрастут еще больше. Лусс уверяет его, что он к этому времени облысеет от стресса и предъявляет в качестве доказательства каждый длинный серебряный волос, найденный на территории Варии. Сквало окидывает взглядом свою щетку для волос, вспоминает, какой величины комок долбаной волосни он снимает с нее каждый вечер, сравнивает с густотой шевелюры, по-прежнему крепко держащейся на его голове, и смеется Луссу в лицо.  
(А потом уходит погрустить в одиночестве, потому что шансы, что он останется жив в течение ближайших десяти лет все повышаются, и такими темпами чертовы патлы начнут волочиться за ним по земле).  
  
В основном всё осталось по-прежнему. Вария все тот же сумасшедший дом, где бешеных псов держит на длинном поводке самый бешеный из них всех. Пламя Занзаса так же ярко, как было в юности, хотя с годами его ярость немного поутихла. С возрастом он научился своеобразному терпению, как хищник, способный сдержаться и подождать идеального момента для самого разрушительного удара. Бел все так же опасен, Леви все такой же идиот, а Лусс уже готов убивать ради возможности запустить руки в волосы Сквало, но знает, что это все равно бесполезно.  
  
Но есть и изменения, некоторые из которых Сквало никогда не смог бы и представить. Самой удивительной из этих перемен стало то, что его шелковые наволочки и простыни по большей части перекочевали в спальню Занзаса. Сквало не всегда проводит ночи там, но все же это происходит достаточно часто, и он, черт возьми, хочет спать на своих шелковых наволочках. Он отлично знает, что в эти ночи его волосы окажутся распущенными — по просьбе Занзаса, или под его нетерпеливыми пальцами, — и старается нивелировать ущерб всеми известными способами.  
(А еще это возможность проявить немного заботы о человеке, который отверг бы подобное предложение из принципа, даже если шелк намного приятнее для покрытой шрамами кожи).  
  
Сквало дал слово и продолжает держать его. И никаких “попытаюсь”.


End file.
